Happiness Unfounded
by cherliviras
Summary: Set from the episode 'Threads' season 8. story of the beginning between Jack and Sam. With a little help from Jacob Carter, can Colonel Samantha Carter finally find the happiness she deserves. rated T, for a few short references in chapter 4. **Prequel to The Cabin.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **STORY SET DURING THREADS.**

 **There are some/ a lot of spoilers of this episode (Threads) and the 2** **nd** **part of 'Reckoning' if you haven't seen it. My own take on between the gap's from the original story.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own stargate or affiliated with the Stargate franchise, I will not be receiving any funds from this story. I do not own any of the characters or references.**

 **I have written some fiction before, a very long time ago. Any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One,

The Replicators stood motionless, silencing the eerie squeals emanating from them. Almost frozen in time, the millions, if not billions of mixed metal blocks joining the replicators together, suddenly became stuck. Like a child's friendly game of stuck in mud. Each one possessing the ability to make many more of their kin, strangely seeming to favour the likeness of earthen bugs, spiders, beetles, although thousand times larger than those residing in Earthen gardens. Beneath their metallic feet lays calming red sand, just moments before each movement kicking up a tiny red sand storm. Among the landscape spent bullet casings, buildings and historic ruins lay silent. Reminiscing over the events happening before them, only seconds ago bullets flying in all directions. Direct hits scattering the replicator's inert blocks under the small red mist. From behind cover humans and rebel jaffa stood confused, not understanding why or how these destructive bugs have stopped only a few more seconds and their positions would be compromised; the battle would be lost. Without wasting this miraculous turn of events. The leader Colonel Samantha Carter and comrades continue their attack. Defending the entrance to a hidden tomb, home to an advanced powerful weapon; built by an advanced alien race known as the Ancients. Within the tomb preparing the weapon a Tok'ra and ex two star General Jacob Carter, with the help from a Goa'uld named Ba'al. Ba'al had to leave before; they could finish preparing the weapon. The replicators have managed to gain several Al'kesh and Ha'tak ships, using them in a fire fight with Ba'al's fleet, right above the planet. Looking over at the computer checking if their actions have reduced the frequency needed to eradicate the Replicators from existence. With each pushing of the large squared stone buttons, getting closer to the achieved frequency. While outside the replicators have seemed to snap back into the living, advancing forward towards the tomb, hell bent of reaching that weapon before them. Each side fighting to the death!

"Dad" shouted Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Almost there Sam" Jacob Carter shouted back through the radio.

"DAAAD" Colonel Carter shouted once more.

"0.36 Sam"

"That's close enough Dad, hit it" Colonel Carter replied, continuing to fire her beloved P90.

With that Jacob hit the button located to his left at full force. Moments later a pulsating blue wave of pure energy was released around him. At that moment the Stargate dialled, coming to life with a familiar blue kawoosh, indicating an established connection. The baby blue shimmering light, reflecting around the vicinity, like a puddle of water, in its perfection telling all that see it of a stable wormhole.

Suddenly, the pulsating blue wave went through Colonel Carter, pushing her slightly forward with the force leaving her and her comrades, otherwise, unharmed. The energy wave pushing forward not caring what is in its path, like a tsunami. Heading towards the replicators, Carter looked on, clenching her jaw in the hopes her plan will work. For if it doesn't the fate of the entire Milky Way galaxy will be doomed. Edging closer to the replicators the energy wave hit the incoming replicators with its full force. Unbeknown to them what that wave will do. The Replicators arrogantly push forward, believing the human's wouldn't have figured out what how the weapon works. With one leg touching the energy beam, following through its whole structure, leaving nothing but metallic dust in its path. The wave flying through the Stargate, through the thanks of Ba'al's software opening a wormhole through the entire Milky Way galaxy. Each planet jumping into life, the wave encompassing every planet it can reach, in turn destroying all the replicators in one foul swoop. The Tau'ri humans of earth, with their strong alliance with the Tok'ra, Asgard and newly formed Rebel Jaffa have fought once again to save the galaxy. Fought hard and achieved victory two victories today, the religious birth place of Da'kara, once more freed from the Goa'uld and now the free Jaffa has reclaiming its former home.

Cheers erupted within seconds as the realisation of victory takes hold. Colonel Carter joins in with the celebrations, seconds pass as she realises her father is not among them. Turning around her eyes focused on her father slumped over the machine. Worry becomes her, shouting out, calling her father's name as loud as she could over the chants of victory. Still her father stays still. Colonel Carter runs back inside the tomb towards her father, she reaches behind him placing a hand across his back, making sure he is breathing. Her hand feeling his fast rapid breathing, walking around to face him, worry and concern highlighting her face she watched as her father held his head within his arms.

"Dad, Dad, are you okay?" she asked, uncertainly within her voice.

"Huh!" Jacob Carter grunted looking up to the eyes of his daughter, confusing spread across his face.

"Dad, what's wrong" Her voice sounding more worried.

Jacob becoming more alert standing fully, looking around his surrounds, slowly coming back into the grips of reality, remembering the events that just took place.

"Sammie, what happened? Did we win?" Jacob eventually replied, more groggily than he'd hopped.

"Dad, yes we won, we did it! The replicators are space dust. Are you okay?" concern still spread in her face, holding on to his arm to stabilise him, although, he didn't need it.

"We did, well done kiddo!" A big grin filled his face as he continued. "I'm fine Sam, really I'm okay... I'm just tired, nothing Sel'mak can't handle." Patting her arm to try and reassure her.

Moving slowly, he made his way out of the tomb, looking at the spectacle around him. Al'kesh ships now landing, in any open space it can find, more Jaffa joining in the loud cheers of victory, relishing the sights of their new home.

Pinkish auburn clear skies, surrounded by historic sandstone buildings, pillars all encompassed by a large circle at the base of Da'kara's spiritual man made mountain top, at the food through an archway of pillars, leading up the stairs sits the Stargate. All around, cheering Jaffa leaving the confines of the Al'kesh. A truly breath taking sight. Among the cheering jaffa Sam and Jacob can see two men, Jaffa, in particular, being greeted and congratulated. Jaffa shaking the two men's hands, bowing their heads, as they make their way towards Sam and Jacob.

Stepping up towards the tombs entrance covered head to toe in metal armour their distinctive gold snaked emblems embedded in their foreheads. None other than Bra'tac and Teal'c holding out their hands to shake Jacob and Sam's, bowing in unison, before Teal'c closed the gap between Sam pulling her into a welcoming hug.

"Colonel Carter, Jacob this is indeed a great victory. Congratulations!" Teal'c bowed his head to convey his thanks.

"It is indeed Teal'c" Sam's eyes widened, her face erupting in to a larger smile.

"In all my years, I never thought this day would come. Certainly not in my life time! You are wise Teal'c to place your loyalty among the Tau'ri" Bra'tac stated.

"Teal'c we should head back to the SGC, inform General O'Neill of what has happened." Sam spoke replacing her hand on her father's arm.

"He cannot Colonel Carter, Teal'c must stay, he is the reason the Jaffa have earned their freedom. We must establish a leader. Teal'c must remain." Bra'tac said solemnly.

"Indeed" Teal'c confirmed raising his eye brow up at her, acknowledging his mentors wise words.

"Master Bra'tac is right Sam, It is important for the Jaffa nation to establish themselves. It may take some time, but is an important step, for our united alliances." Jacob gripped Sam's hand before turning to the Jaffa men and continued. "If there is anything the Tok'ra can do to aid this transition, please let us know." He finished, walking between the two Jaffa, placing his hand on Teal'c's shoulders, a silent gesture of best wishes.

Teal'c watching as Jacob passes him, arching one eyebrow as far as his face would allow, he turned back towards Sam's direction.

"Is Jacob Carter unwell?" Teal'c queried.

Sam grinned at him, but focused her sights on her fathers' back, heading slowly in the Stargates direction.

"He mentioned he is tired. I think he's just been under a lot of stress. Sel'mak is handling it. Thanks Teal'c... I think we should contact the SGC, General O'Neill will need to know you are staying put and that the mission was a success." She said Grabbing on to Teal'c's strong masculine arms.

Allowing her to hold onto his arm, Teal'c escorted her through the crowds towards the stargate, catching up with Jacob in the process. Coming up to the DHD, Jacob pressed the seven symbol address to earth.

Moving her arm to shoulder reaching for the all too familiar button on her radio, Carter spoke.

"SGC this is Colonel Carter, over." Looking across to her father holding on to the DHD for support, patiently waiting for a response; a few seconds had past, still no response.

"SGC this is Colonel Carter, please respond." This time catching Teal'c's concerned glaze. She was just about to call again when the radio sparked to life, an all too familiar voice echoing through.

"Carter! Been a bit busy here, I assume the plan worked?" O'Neill responded.

"Yes sir" she giggled.

"As if there was any doubt! What ya waitin' for? You're clear come on through."

"Actually sir, Teal'c has requested to stay on Dakara, to help the free Jaffa." Carter can almost hear the Generals brain, working over the paperwork this presented.

"Urm, Sure you bet'cha'! You and dad come on through, debrief in half an hour... Oh Cater, Mind where you step when you come though; still cleaning up."

"Yes sir, thank you sir... Erm clean up?" Carters facially expression says it all glancing between her dad and Teal'c.

"Er yeah Carter, we had a bit of a bug problem. I'll explain during the debrief"

"Yes sir, be through shortly, Carter out." Smirking slightly at the usual dry humour, Carter turned to pick up her packs and her fathers, saying her goodbyes to Teal'c.

Shortly after another brief hug and helping her dad up the steps they walked through the shimmering blue puddle event horizon. It wasn't long before the Jacob and Colonel Carter arrived at the SGC. Lost for words looking at each other and then around the compound, they couldn't quite believe what they were seeing.

Hundreds of spent casings scattered all over the floor, bullet holes imbedded into the walls. Silver dust sprayed throughout, chunks of metal missing from the ramp, scattered glass. But above all, perhaps the best sight, the sight of General O'Neill dressed head to toe in full combat gear. Carter couldn't help but stare it has certainly been a while since she seen him dressed like that, oddly she didn't realise how much she did actually miss him donning the combats. Carter was that focused on his bare arms showing through the combats, okay maybe not full combats, she corrected her thoughts; she missed his big honking, glossy eyed smile, seeing her in one piece. Something that Jacob didn't miss at all.

Jack couldn't help but steal a few seconds of checking his second in command over, he always loved the post mission Carter look. The tiredness and stress she always tried to hide, the few stray strands of blonde hair sticking out in places. He could tell that she had been stressed and under immense pressure, she always ran her fingers through her hair when she was deep in thought trying to solve a problem. Studying Carter so thoroughly he almost missed the strained look on Jacob's persona, he clearly need to lie down, his face looked completely ashen.

Walking down the stairs, slightly quicker than his knees would have liked, he walked into the corridor coming face to face with Jacob. Seeing that sam was holding on to his arm only concerned him more.

"Jacob! Is everything alright?" Jack questioned, concern resonating within it his voice.

"Yes, fine Jack Im just tired is all. It's been a very tough few days, nothing Sel'mak can't handle. Although I would like to go to the quarters and rest – if that's okay?" Jacob replied, sounding weaker than he intended.

"Yeah Sure... Whatever you need Jacob; head to the infirmary first get the post obs' done. Carter my office debriefs." Jack signalled to two airman standing guard, ordering them to take Jacob to the infirmary. Being the boss around here certainly had its perks, when the time was needed.

Heading back up the stairs to the control room, and then to his office; Carter following closely behind. Sam surveyed the area. The replicators must have been near seconds of taking over, glittery metallic dust was everywhere. She could see Siler, fiddling with the Iris controls, holding a mini vacuum under his arm, the image of tiny replicator remains between the buttons and hidden cracks and crevices sent shivers down her spine.

Arriving into his office, Jack motioned his hands for Sam to enter; closing the door behind them.

"So, Carter. Congratulations on beating the Replicators. What happened?" Jack asked moving around his desk, to sit in his big boss chair.

"Thank you sir, as you know our search led us to Dakara, the Jaffa were successful at beating Ba'al. Then we searched and came across some ancient writing under the foot of the mountain. Me and Dad worked on it for several hours, until we discovered it was a riddle..."

"Oh the Ancients and their riddles." He interrupted smirking.

"Anyway we got the door open and then started to work on the machine. Actually sir, the controls were very similar to the one that cause the time loop, that you and Teal'c were stuck in."

"Oh really!" Jack remembering a specific memory he had tried to forget, but still haunted his dreams.

"Yeah, erm anyway. We had to get to the right frequency and that's when Ba'al showed up and helped, a bit. I asked him for the program he used to infect the stargates network using Felgers virus; to see if he could use that to dial the every gate within the network simultaneously. He agreed, he came back as a hologram requesting permission to beam to the planet it upload it. To which I declined and told him to run me through it instead. Soon after we did that Ba'al said his ships were under attack from the replicators and that the replicator ship was on its way. It landed on Dakara shortly after and then we fired at them, Dad then shouted he hit the mark and I instructed him to hit the button. The gate dialled a blue wave of energy went though us, cremating the replicators. The next thing Teal'c and Bra'tac along with other free Jaffa landed and started cheering we came trough and that was it" Carter clarified, sucking in a big breathe of air, somewhere between their conversation she stopped breathing.

"Amazing job Carter well done, I need you to go to the Infirmary for your post obs then there's a few tasks that need to be sorted here. If you're up to fixing doohinkys, Siler made a mess of things trying to dial us out. Then some down time is needed for you." He said while bringing up the latest paperwork of repairs needing to be fixed.

"Yes sir, erm what exactly happened here?" Carter asked.

"Well we had an incoming wormhole, the iris failed to close replicators came in, had us corned of. Siler was stuck in one of the labs during the evac' i might have gotten to blown stuff up. Couldn't get to the self destruct and then got locked out of the program. Siler tried to dial out but we couldn't. Next thing there was an incoming wormhole, a blue wave and we kicked arse. That's pretty much it now, just plenty of repairs and paperwork. And I guess wait until Danny boy shows up.

"Sir Do you think Daniel escaped?"

"Probably, knowing his luck. He's probably trying to work out how to get back home."

"Actually sir I don't think Dan..."

"Argh Carter I don't want to hear it. It's been a long day, and it isn't over yet. Still loads of work to do, before we can be fully operational, and then we can work up a plan to get space monkey back. Until then, I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow morning."

Jack motioned for her to leave, looking down starting to pretend to go back to his paper work. Only when Carter left, shutting the door behind her, he allowed his anger to be released. All he wanted to do is walk over to her, scope her up into a massive congratulatory hug. Reassuring her that Daniel would be okay. He couldn't do any of those things. Placing his head in his hands in pure and utter defeat he growled, striking his hand across his desk, sending everything in its path on the floor.

"Damn It" he shouted, thumping his closed fists on the table, angry at himself for losing his temper.

Unbeknown to him, Jacks outburst was heard through the door. Carter felt the same initial anger; she slumped behind Jacks office door, jumping up away when she heard the loud crash. She assumed being the contents from his desk, either that or something being smashed against the door.

Not knowing what to do your say to him anymore things have become remarkably strained since she showed him the ring. As the day gets closer and closer, the doubts within her remarkable mind grow stronger and stronger.

Walking away from the door, she hurried down to the infirmary, deep in thought over everything that has just happened over the last forty-eight hours. It's been a whirlwind for sure. Impending doom, the fate of the whole galaxy, Daniel being AWOL, Jaffa finally having their freedom, all in a day's work she said allowed before reaching the infirmary doors.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Sam said concerned. Shocked that he, was laid in bed and a nurse taking his blood pressure.

"Hey kiddo, I'm fine really. It's been a long few days nothing rest wont sort." Jacob replied reassuringly.

"Dad, are you sure? This is not like you at all." She questioned again, moving closer to his bed, taking his hand into hers.

"Im sure Sam, nurse tell her."

"A few days rest and he will be back to his usual self, I've taken some bloods, pressure is a bit high, but other than that he is in perfect health." Nurse Joy answered.

"Ya' see I'm fit as a fiddle. Quit worrying kiddo" Jacob laughed.

"Ok dad, I've got some fixing to do around here. It appears as if the Replicators; tried their luck here as well..." pausing seeing the sly smirk on her father's face. "I know what, were they thinking?" Sam smiled at her father for the first time since they activated the weapon, he smiled at her.

Nurse Joy came around the bed leading Colonel Carter to an empty bed beside her fathers. She sat her down starting on the routine post mission check up. The routine search for Goa'uld entry marks, bloods being taken, temp and blood pressure. Another nurse came in the cubical, with a message from General O'Neill. Sam has been ordered to the control room. Sam knew what it was about before even getting there, no doubt Siler needing help with the Iris software. As smart as the man is, sometimes he can be a little slow at working out the problems.

Walking at a abnormal pace, almost a sprint she reached the top, of the stairs to the control room, only to wish she could walk straight back out again. The control room was a mess; it looked as though Siler got a bit too carried away with that vacuum.

"Colonel Carter, Im sorry...Erm, Im not quite sure how to put this back together, General O'Neill wants the gate fully operational in a few hours." Siler apologised.

"Well you better tell him it's going to take a bit longer than that. What did you do vacuum every wire?"

"I wanted to be thorough; I never want to see those bugs again."

"Go tell him, I'll be as quick as I can." Sam ordered.

Without saying anything else Siler disappeared. Carter definitely didn't want to see O'Neill at all today, with the mood he's in now. Cracking on with the task at hand, picking up a screwdriver.

It took her almost three hours to repair the control console, the Iris now fully operational and the computers are half way through the gate diagnostics test. Gave same ample time to eat her favourite blue jello and down a nice big cup of coffee that General O'Neill personally brought to her. He had a good vent at Siler; he seemed to calm down a bit when he saw Carter there under the console, doing her magic to fix everything again. The SGC is truly in debt to this outstanding woman, without her half of the protocols and systems wouldn't even exist. Once this program is finished, Sam's new mission she ordered herself; a nice steaming hot shower followed by going to her quarters to sleep.

Jack came out of his quarters after a few well rested hours of sleep, he was called back into work apparently some problem with the new blast door, he needed to resolve. Jack rubbed his eyes, stretched, jumped out of bed into his private bathroom, washed his face; put his shoes back on opening the door. Only to hear a scream, making him jump in turn, bumping full frontal into a freshly showered Carter. That on its own isn't uncommon. Since all of SG-1 shares the same corridor to their private quarters. What was uncommon was the fact she had very skimpy lose fitted pyjamas on.

"Carter, what are you doing still on base?" Jack startled.

"Oh, er... Well it's a bit, er late to go home, and im a bit too tired to drive my bike home." Sam replied trying not to sound too nervous.

"Wouldn't Pete be wondering where you are?"

"Erm no we don't live together and he's... erm never-mind. Goodnight sir."

Not wanting to talk anymore she opened her door turning around giving O'Neill a smile and shutting the door behind her. 'Yep this couldn't get anymore worse' he thought, heading straight back to his office, yet another day another dollar.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the night it was rather quiet, nothing happened in the sense of the stargate; no incoming or outgoing wormholes. Jack managed to get the last nights dilemma sorted relatively quickly. Although in future he considered, not using two C4 bricks. Carter still hand surfaced from her quarters, and jack planned to keep her there, the image of her in those skimpy pyjamas, didn't leave much to his imagination, something he'd rather soon forget. The SGC seemed to never sleep, especially since last night all the last remnants of the replicators have been removed. The cleanup crews worked around the clocked. Thanks to Carters ingenuity the control room was back to its original self. Most of the halls have been repaired; the blast door had been sorted on level eight. His desk became flooded with paperwork, nothing unusual there. The galaxy is safe the Jaffa is free, yep today was going to be a good day indeed.

"Carter what are you still doing here. Why are you in my office?" Jack quipped.

"Oh, morning sir, i just came by to give you my full report from the last few days."

"Why thank you Carter." Jack replied sarcastically, moving his eyes over the ever increasing mountain of paper growing on his desk.

"Any updates on Teal'c?" He finally asked.

"Yes actually. Jaffa all other the Galaxy have turned up at Dakara, Teal'c and Bra'tac have been asked to join the council to set up a form of government. It looks like the jaffa are finally getting the freedom they deserve." Sam said with a slight extra bounce to her step.

"That's quite something isn't it? Still no news on Daniel?"

"Nope still nothing"

A silent awkward pause in the air, neither knowing quite what to say; it was Jack that was first to break the awkward silence. 'Say something you fool, you're the boss around here she's waiting to be dismissed' he thought to himself.

"Wanna grab some brunch?" 'That's just great Jack you fool, you're trying to keep your distance remember' the thoughts following through his mind a mile a minute leaving his face expressionless.

"Erm sure, there's actually something I wanted to ask you as well" Carter smiled.

Motioning to the door Sam led the way to the commissary. On the way Sam spoke of her plans to request her Fiancée Pete Shanahan to be granted access and given clearance to the base, in order to meet her father. The conversation was rather uncomfortable for them both. Jack had guessed that Sam said yes to Pete's proposal as things became distant between them. He thought it was a good idea to try and see other people too, he has been seeing CIA Kerry Johnson for a few months now. At first he found it a challenge to be with someone else after all those years being alone in the hope that one day; he could have what he wanted. He could admit to himself, silently, that Kerry was a great person to be around and he could settle on second best. She made him happy too, although his heart was still fighting with him, Kerry was not Sam and who he really wanted was indeed Sam. No matter how hard he tried he never seemed to be able to get her out of his head, briefly in the mornings when Kerry stayed over, he feels Sam next to him instead. In his dreams are still plagued with Sam's Image. Although Carter would never know this at least she is happy and moved on, and that feels him with hope at least in life one of us would be happy.

"Sir is everything okay" Carter asked turning around trying to study his face.

"Huh, what" Jack coughed.

"You seemed to have zoned out for a while there, are you okay?" continuing to walk following Jack to the commissary counter, eying up what she could have for breakfast/ lunch.

"Uh yeah im fine Carter, sorry what were you asking me" Holding his tray with his cake and coffee mug he, scoured the hall looking for somewhere he could sit, he didn't want to be alone having this conversation.

'Dammit Daniel where are you and your bad timing talents' Jacks thoughts being interrupted hearing Carters voice. Again hearing Carter move up beside him, obviously waiting for him to make the move on where they were going to sit. Looking across the room once more, he spotted Jacob in the corner. Giving himself an islet pat on the back mission achieved.

"Morning Jacob. How you doing, mind if we join you?"

"Morning Jack, Sam how are you both?" He answered motioning them to take the empty seats.

"I'm fine dad thanks. I was just asking General O'Neill, if he could grant permission for Pete to come on base, to meet you."

"Aww that's a great idea will give me the perfect opportunity to size him up." Jacob laughed winking over at Jack.

"Erm sure Carter I'll see what I do, How does end of the week sound."

"Yeah sure thank you sir."

Great, Jack thought to himself he really planned that well. Incoming wormhole, the klaxons started blaring. Yes Jack thought saved by the proverbial bell.

"Wanna go handle that for me Carter since you finished your brunch"

There wasn't anything unusual about that after all Colonel Carter was his second in command, it makes sense for her to be handle situations, he knew it would most likely be Teal's anyway he did ask for him to make contact every 24hrs.

"Jack still haven't told my daughter then." Smiling slightly, at catching Jack off guard; causing him to choke on a mouthful of cake.

"Erm told her what Jacob." His voice Squeaking, taking a sip of his coffee, giving him time to come up with an answer.

"Oh come on Jack, I'm not stupid, Im old enough and wise enough to see the look on your face."

"Sure Jacob!" Replied jack silently.

"It's not too late you know Jack, there's plenty of time. Don't leave it too late. As much as she talks to me about this Pete guy the more I don't like him."

"Pete's alright, it's who she wants Jacob, im not going to get in the way of that." He sighed, definitely regretting sitting here now.

"Alright Jack, Maybe i should give this guy a chance, Friday you say. In two days I'll meet the man im going to be calling son in law."

"Yes Jacob Friday, I need a few days to get things cleared, in the mean time make yourself at home, and let me know if you need anything." Finishing his last bite of cake, standing up with his tray, he needed to get the latest on Teal'c.

"Thanks Jack, there is actually one thing you can do for me. Is there any chance you can arrange a visit for me to see George, There is some things I need to clear up, while im here."

"Are you sure you are alright Jacob? You are acting rather strange!" a worried look started to spread over his facial features.

"Yes im fine, can't a man see an old friend on his former home world?" Jacob stood up glaring at him. Even though he is no longer an air force general; he still had the attitude and masking's of one.

Jack though for a moment, there was something going on, his gut feelings are working overdrive. He agreed for a chopper to fly Jacob over to General Hammond in Washington tonight, coming back tomorrow morning, that should give him plenty of rest before meeting his future son in law.

Turning to leave the commissary, through the big double doors heading down the corridor towards the towards the gate room. He reached to his office he stayed there for quite some time, only moving to grab some coffee, he has a ton of paperwork to get through, he set today as his don't disturb doing paperwork day, unless it was a national emergency Carter had it covered. It was nearly reaching eighteen-hundred hours when a knock came at his door. He shouted for the person to come in, it was a surprise visit from CIA's Kerry Johnson. Jack stood up, walking around his desk; he embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Hey there, what brings you to my office this fine evening?" Jack teased.

"Well I was in the neighbourhood, had a few assignments, and thought I'd pop by say hello... That's okay right?" Kerry queried.

"Yeah that's fine, what's up"

"Well I've got some new information, about the Goa'uld within the trust, wanting to pick your brains about it."

"Oh really, How about I phone you later after I finished this paperwork; if your free, what ya say we grab a bit to eat." Jack Reached over to pulling the door open for her.

"Yeah okay, yeah I'll tell you everything I know" Kerry replied punching her fingers in the air mocking that she is leaving.

"And I'll tell you everything I know... I'll catch you later" holding his arms open wide

"I'll look forward to it Jack" Kerry called his name almost seductively before turning out.

Jack closed the door breathing a silent shit. 'yep' he thought 'I'm in some serious woman troubles' turning around his eyes catching on to a figure in the briefing room 'CRAP' his mid practically screaming at himself it was Carter waiting for him. He motioned her to come in.

"Sorry sir. I just saw you were with someone. I didn't wanna interrupt." Carter said holding her hand on the door frame, her mind racing trying to make out what she'd just seen.

"What's up?" Jack said sounding more composed than he thought he'd be. Damn today has just turned out weird.

"Who was that?" Carter rolled her eyes over the door.

"Um, Kerry Johnson...CIA" Jack looked away from Sam, sitting himself back into this chair.

"I've heard the name... she headed up the investigation into Goa'ulds still at large after the incident with the Trust."

"Yeah!" Jack responded.

"Sir I wanted to talk to you?" She said moving closer placing her hands on his desk biting her lip.

"Carter"

"Should we start to consider doing something it's been nearly a week?"

"No, Im not going to consider anything just, yet given his track record, I'm not falling for it. Not this time" Jack waved his hands around. "How many times have we thought he was gone? To turn up somewhere in some form or another. Jack looked at her sternly the continued. "I'm sorry, but we are not having a memorial service from someone who is not dead!"

"But sir, chances are he was aboard Replicarters' ship when it was disintegrated, I feel responsible for it. I mean I was the reason she was created in the first place."

"No Carter don't blame yourself for that, I was responsible for it to, I let her on this base. If i know Daniel he would be waltzing through this door any second...You hear that Danny boy I'm not buying it, not this time!" Looking all around his office, to emphasise his point.

"But sir!"

"No buts Carter, I don't want to hear it. He's just waiting for us all to say nice things about him. I'm not falling for it this time." Jack looked down at his desk, pulling the first file that was closet, not reading it, but started writing on it nonetheless. Waiting for Carter to leave, her thoughts were all over the place, it's been a hard few days and all she wants is to be sit down and have a cuddle, but with who. Teal'c is on another planet, Daniel is only god knows where, her father has left to see Hammond and jacks comfort sailed of long ago. She never felt so alone right now. And the sad thing was she couldn't even go home to Pete, no doubt he would just be focused on asking questions about what has happened when she can't give him the information as he's not cleared for knowing what's going on. Her brain working a mile a minute, still standing in Jacks office, eyes glossing over, the only thing she could do to distract herself was play with her doohinkys.

O'Neill threw the pen on his desk when she left, he hated himself, he knew what she wanted, what she needed, yet he couldn't allow himself to give that to her. His thoughts raced back to this morning, the conversation he had with Jacob. Was Jacob right, it's not too late? Even if it wasn't there is nothing he could do about it. He sat there just doing his paperwork. Knowing full well Carter will be in her lab. With nothing left to do on base no impending doom happening, he called Walter on his phone and said he was finishing up for the day, he needed to get away from the base.

He headed out the elevator after putting his slacks on, got into his jeep and called Kerry, seeing if she was free to grab that bite to eat.

Over in Washington, Jacob's ride just landed, a few airmen, guided him out of the helicopter and escorted him to General Hammond's office.

"Jacob long time, how have you been?" George said standing up from his office chair and pulling Jacob into a big manly hug.

"Nice to see you too George, I'm afraid this isn't a social call." Jacob took a seat opposite a great big mahogany desk with a leather top. All around General Hammonds office there was photos of his family and his grandchildren, Pictures of SG-1 and a few others, certificates and insignia badges, plastered in beautiful intricate frames. Along with a few house plants to give the room a more homely feel.

"Oh I see, is everything alright?" Concern now spread clearly across his face.

"Not exactly, I', assuming you read the reports of what has happened the last few days, on Dakara with the Replicators..." Seeing George nod to confirm he is listening and to carry on, Jacob continued. "Well what you don't know is that Sel'mak is dying."

"Oh Jacob I am sorry I can only but imagine what that feels like. I..." Jacob Interrupted.

"Listen George please. I don't know how much longer i have left..."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Hammond that interrupted.

"I made, Sel'mak hold out, I thought we still needed him, to help with the Replicators, he held out as long as he could. He was supposed to have died weeks ago. But I wouldn't let him, I made him hold out. He slipped into a coma shortly after we pressed the button to activate the weapon on Dakara. I'm going to die with him George, There's nothing the Tok'ra or Sel'mak can do for me, and he is too weak. I just don't know George I don't think I will last the week."

"I...I don't understand Jacob, are you telling me your dying. Wait does Sam know?" George stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes George I'm afraid to say, I will most likely dead by the end of the week, that's why I am here i need your help George."

Hammond didn't know quite what to say he sat there for a while taking in all that his oldest and wisest friend has just told him. He has been in this situation before four years ago, when he was told he had cancer and didn't have long left to live. It as though history has repeated itself, in a twist of cruel fate.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. Of course I will help you, what do you need."

"Thank you George, I don't need anything for myself, perhaps my body could stay here on earth, and I'd like to be put to rest next to my wife. I really need your help with Sam, I fear she is making a huge mistake; I need a huge big favour. I want Sam to be happy; I need your help to break the military rules. I want to make sure she is always looked after, always have someone to put her best interest first, not just to benefit the Stargate program."

"I understand Jacob; she has been invaluable to the program. Heck without her they wouldn't be a program to begin with, her knowledge is beyond anyone of this planet... I assume you are talking about her and Jack?" Hammond quizzed, wanting to hear it for himself.

"Yes I am, George those two have something real, I can see it and I think you can too, I think you have tried to protect them from the brass as well."

"Yes I do see it no matter what happens or throws in the paths they always seem drawn together, quite frankly I didn't take much to protect them, as far as i know they have never acted out on those feelings, even under alien influences. Isn't she going to marry this Pete Shanahan guy?" Hammond stated.

"Yes, however I think she is having doubts. People have said how she spends most of her time on the base. To me and the looks Jack still gives her, I can see it George, I can't explain it I just know, as much as the military side of me dislikes O'Neill, it's him she's chosen. I want to give her the chance to be with him, even if she doesn't take it up. Either way I know I have given her this. I've been away so much of her life, I want her. No. I need her to be happy. I want to at least give her the option, for it to be her decision, no questions, no reprimands, and no consequences, without impact to her career."

"Jacob, I agree with you, I kept certain aspects from the two of them away from the brass. Sam is like a daughter to me, although Jack was and still is a major pain in my arse, they both deserve happiness." Sighing rubbing his hands over his face, not sure how to approach this.

"Jacob, what do you propose we can do?"

"I don't know George, I really don't. Could the president give out special measures?"

"I'll phone him now, Hayes is a good man, went to military academy with each other. Wait in the hall Jacob; I'll have someone bring you some food. Leave it to me I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you George and thank you for always being there for her when I could not."

George looked up at Jacob gave him a reassuring nod, Picking up the red phone pushing the number two speed dial, for the presidents direct phone. It took a long time on the phone discussing the past, with General O'Neill's and Colonel Carters respected relationship, the president asked George a number of questions and ran through possible problems as well. Eventually the president agreed that the welfare of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter was far more important to earths continued alliances and protection. President Hayes admitted the sacrifices and dedication to the job first, and the continued successes they have had at protecting not only Earth but the whole galaxy as well. He also agreed that their relationship has remained, foremost with extreme professionalism. Hanging up the phone he reached over. Giving himself a well earned Texan hurrah. Lifting himself of his desk chair, he walked back over to his door and waved for Jacob to come in.

"Come have a seat Jacob, I have some news for you" George said gesturing him inside while he talked to his personal assistant.

"Carole I need you, to send a message to the Deadalus I need myself and Jacob Carter transported to The President's office in Ten minutes. Can you do that for me, they are in orbit."

"Yes sir" Carole, confirmed.

Walking back into the office, he sat back down on his chair and sighed. Looking straight over at Jacob he couldn't help but play with him a little bit, keep him is suspense.

"So George tell me, did you talk to the president?" Jacob worriedly questioned.

"Yes Jacob I did, we are going over to see him in ten minutes."

"Does that mean he's signed off on it?" Jacobs's eyes sparkling over with hope and excitement.

"Yes, son he has. We are heading there to collect the transcripts. I told him the choice should be up to them but given all the sacrifices they have made over the past eight years in service to not only their country, but also earth and the entire galaxy. He has agreed to allow them the opportunity to explore their relationship should they choose to without repercussions, but it does come with clauses. To which I find plausible. Adding that it's your dying wish; helped seal the deal as well."

"Thank you George I don't think I can ever repay you, for what you've done for my family." Jacob couldn't believe it, he has managed with a lot of help to ensure his daughter is happy regardless and well looked after.

Moments later they, were beamed in front of President Hayes.

"Thank you sir, for everything, I truly wish I could repay you someway" Jacob stated, firmly shaking president Hayes hands.

"No thanks is needed, if anything it is a small gesture to make for everything you and your family has giving in service for this planet, there is conditions for which I hope you understand. One, although General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter, will be free to pursue a romantic relationship, without risk to their military careers or court-martial, I cannot allow them to work under direct chain of command therefore either one of them must not directly work together until after they are married. Two, no one at the SGC or otherwise should be allowed to know of their relationship. And lastly, if their relationship is thought or perceived as a risk to planetary or their professional careers they will be considered for court-martial. The last one I hope is never needed to be auctioned, if what you say is true George, but you have to understand legalities, I can't have the military be responsible if anything were to happen to cause harm to your security as a direct result from this relationship. Plausible deniability! Here is everything you need paperwork wise, I strongly urge you to keep this low key. And Jacob, im sorry to hear of your situation just know this country this planet thanks you for your extraordinary service. Now if you don't mind, im a very busy man and need to get on with work." General Hayes saluted the former General Jacob and General Hammond within an instant they were beamed, back to home world security.

George and Jacob went through the paperwork it was all there, signed and dated, with a personal note to be invited to their wedding. Jacob was exhausted so Hammond said his goodbyes and best wishes, and thanks. And arranged for him to be beamed back to the SGC; before Jacob left he asked that he didn't tell his Sam about his current condition. Thanking him in another manly hug, saying the absolute final goodbyes, with a bright flash of light Jacob was gone.

Back at Jacks home, the date he had planned with Kerry didn't exactly plan out how he had hoped; he spent most of the night thinking of Sam, who was most likely still at the base. He had a lovely time, laughing, enjoying good food, good bear and dancing with Kerry. But to him it still didn't feel right, after the night had ended, they went back to his home; he invited her inside pulled another beer out for them both, and sat down. Kerry moved over to kiss him to which he responded her actions. His hands moving up to her hair playing with the nape of her neck while, Kerry deepened the kiss, she moved over on his lap to straddle him. Thoughts and flashes kept coming into Jacks mind each kiss each deep inhale of breath, smelling her sweet perfumed scent. Each movement Kerry made to trying to gain a reaction from him below failing. Thoughts of Carter flashing through his mind, of her watery eyes when he pushed her away earlier, seeing her standing there in that skimpy, black lacy pyjamas. The thoughts wouldn't end his gut instincts screaming at him to run away. He had these feelings before but never this strong the longer he was with Kerry the more intense the feelings were becoming. Pulling away from her embrace, he looked at her lust filled eyes, apologetically, guiding her of his lap.

"Im sorry Kerry, It's been a very long day, Im very tired. It's coming up to twelve am; I have to be at the SGC early, Im sorry." Jack said kicking himself for the disappointment flashing across her eyes; he couldn't do it not while thinking of another woman.

Kerry nodded her understanding, stood up and led him into the bedroom; she got her bag and pulled out her silk nightgown walking over to his en-suite to get changed. 'Shit' Jack thought to himself he had forgotten that she'd be staying over tonight. 'Could this get any more awkward'?


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the SGC Samantha Carter was waiting at the bottom of the lift for Pete. As the elevator opened she dismissed the airman and cuddled Pete, shocked that he gave him a kiss on the cheek at work. Her face uncomfortable, filled with embarrassment.

"So this has got to be big right, I mean an all access cleared pass to the SGC. Wait, do i get to go through the gate." Pete's eyes lit up at the thought.

"No you don't get to go through the gate, it is big though. Follow me" Carter said holding her sweaty hands in her pocket.

Walking through the corridors between the glances of a few airmen, the nerves started to kick in even more. Down another corridor, she reached the executive private quarters where her father is currently staying. Knocking on the door, waiting for the come in, she turned the brass knob and peered though to see her father wearing his traditional Tok'ra tunic, fully kitted in hand woven beige attire, wearing his complementary Tok'ra satchel.

"Pete, meet Jacob Carter... Dad this is Pete Shanahan" Sam introduced, Biting her lips, nerves really kicking in.

"Dad" Pete shouted in shock.

"Well not yet, you have to marry my daughter first." Jacob held out his hand in greeting.

"Yeah, uh. Stammer, stammer, stammer... It's an honour to meet you sir. Sam why didn't you tell me?" Shaking Jacobs hand.

"uh well I didn't want you to be nervous" she said moving on the balls of his feet.

"Why would I be nervous?" Pete queried stepping back to closer to Sam.

"I think you find it was Sam that was nervous." 'God this douche bag really didn't understand his daughter, what does she see in him' Jacob thought.

"And how did not telling me help Sam?"

"It didn't" Sam reiterated

There was now an awkward silence in the air, Sam was getting more nervous by the second, and her dad was staring at Pete like he was going to decapitate him or something. And Pete, well he was just searching aimlessly around the room.

"So do you really have one of those snakes in your head?" Pete shouted.

Looking at Sam she could see he face of pure embarrassment, what did she see in this douche? "If you mean a two-thousand year old Tok'ra symbiote. Then yeah I do." Jacob was shocked could he be anymore rude.

"Come on, that has got to freak you right out sometimes. Right? It's weird." Pete looked around the room, completely oblivious too how awkward he just made the situation.

"How about we go and catch some breakfast?" Sam said it try and release the tension in the air. It felt like a Mexican stand of between the two men in her life.

They left Jacobs quarters, following down the corridor to the commissary. On the way Pete was asking a lot of questions about what life was like living with a snake in your head, as Pete called it. When they got to the commissary Sam left them to sit at a table, while she got some breakfast for everybody. While she was waiting in the queue, Pete took up the opportunity to ask Jacob for Sam's hand in marriage. He started of small, telling Jacob how great Sam is, how smart she is, how organised she is, how beautiful she is, how she always made him laugh, and how much his friends can't believe how lucky he is to have a catch like her. Finally, how lucky he was that such an independent woman like Sam will always be able to care of him. For being a cop, Pete sure wasn't observant. He failed to miss the pure dumbstruck, angry face that Jacob had written all over him. Jacob was shell shocked he is perhaps giving the most important speech of his life, trying to sell himself to be worthy for Sam's hand and all he could manage was to talk about how great Sam was for him.

"So what do ya say, can I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Jacob didn't answer Pete straight away. He looked over to his daughter seeing her talk to another scientist, He presumed about some gadget or something. He tried to remember Sel'maks wise words. It pained him to say it. His daughter is all he is thinking about, nothing else mattered. If Pete was the man Sam has chosen, even though she was picking the wrong man. He didn't want to spend his last few days living, fighting with her.

"Erm, if it's what Sam truly wants then im happy." Jacob sighed.

Pete's smile said it all; it was as, if he won the lottery. Sam came back with a tray full of coffees and a tea, a mixture of croissants; pain au chocolat, maple and pecan, and almond croissant. Seeing that her dad didn't have a murderous look in his eyes, was a good sign, she hoped. All three of them sat there talking for a while, Jacob told stories about Sam's childhood, asked questions about Pete's job, and what the plans were for the wedding. After breakfast, Pete said he should be getting back to work as he's working an important case. Sam and Pete left the table, Jacob asked Sam to meet him back here for lunch. As no doubt she had a lot of busy work to do. She turned her head around, nodding at him and left. The small walk back to the main exit was quick, the conversation seemed to be focused on the wedding, more than, just meeting her dad. As the airman asked Pete to follow him, he gave Sam a kiss goodbye shouting out don't forget the meeting tomorrow as the lift doors closed.

A few hours later Sam left her lab, to meet her dad for lunch. Like a true gentlemen he waited outside the commissary doors for her. Walking through she started eying up what was being served today. Plenty of salad and sandwiches, none of that took her fancy, her eyes glued firmly to a big dessert glass filled with blue jello and a large cup of coffee. Jacob picked up a ploughman's salad and a bottle of water they, sat down in a quiet spot by the corner. After a few minutes silence, Carter decided to talk.

"Are you going to visit Mark and the kids before you go?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled.

"Is everything okay" she said between spoonfuls of jello. Her dad being more quiet that normal and barely touching his lunch.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"You've been pretty quiet?"

"Im fine" he reassured taking a sip of his water.

"Dad...Pete left two hours ago and you've barely said a word."

"I did so" he looked straight at her not wanting to have this conversation not now.

"'He seemed nice'" Sam said at him mockingly.

"I believe that's three words."

"Im gonna marry him."

"I know, I've just met him what more do you want me to say?" He looked at her with concerned eyes, seeing her face drop to the table concerned him. She needed her father's approval Jacob thought to himself; if she really needed it, and then she was going to get it. "Look I know how happy he makes you, and that is all that ever matters to me."

"Okay" she replied.

"Sel'mak really liked him, and he's a great judge of character... Look, Sam, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I think im going to turn in early."

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong dad?"

"I'm sure I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Dad" sam said as he left. The whole conversation has left her rather confused. It was a lot later lunch than she had planned, after eating a late breakfast, Pete leaving just After thirteen- hundred hours. She got a bit sidetracked in her lab.

The sun started to shine though Jack's window illuminating, his sleeping facial features. He laid on his stomach one arm under his head and the other beside his side, the cover barely covering him; he's wearing a white vest top and bluish grey tartan boxers. The phone next to his bed, On Jacks bedside cabinet sparked into life, causing him to lose his grip on sleep. Sluggishly lifting his arm he reached out for the phoning bringing it to his ear. Grunting down the line, It was Walter, calling him back to the SGC some sort of problem with one of the off world teams.

Lifting himself of the bed kicking his legs out, rubbing his eyes he, remembered he wasn't alone in the room, moving beside him Kerry looked up at him pushing her head into his chest, kissing his breasts. Wrapping his arm around her body his hand reaching up to her hair he pulled her away from his chest. Bending down he gave her a peck on the lips telling her he needed to go, the SGC needed him in. She grunted in displeasure to his words.

Getting up he made his way to the bathroom got himself washed and dressed, made his way slowly to the kitchen and made a quick fruit loop breakfast left a note to Kerry saying, sorry make yourself at home there's food in the cupboard I'll be home for lunch.

Once Jack arrived to his office, he saw Teal'c, Bra'tac, Carter and Jacob all sitting around the briefing table waiting for him.

"So what's the situation kid's" Jack's usual attempt at dry humour.

Sitting around the table, he listened to Teal'c tell him the news of Anubis's plans, to once again threaten the galaxy. The Jaffa have received communication within Ba'al's ranks an attack is going to take place on Dakara, following the knowledge of the weapon and what it can do, it has become quite an interest to Anubis. The Jaffa council, have plans to use the weapon to destroy Anubis.

"Should have destroyed the weapon, when we had the chance." Jack claimed.

"Sir we needed to be sure all the replicators were destroyed, and needed to learn how it worked" Carter reiterated.

"Sam's, right Jack. We there could be Replicators in another galaxy who knows when we might need the weapon." Jacob said looking at Sam.

"The newly formed free Jaffa nation, do not wish to destroy the weapon. It has become a symbol of hope, for all free jaffa."Teal'c added.

"Do you expect us to go against the high council and destroy the weapon, O'Neill?" Bra'tac queried.

"No, Why don't you do it, they already hate the Tok'ra?" Jack asked pointing at Jacob.

"To be honest a plan might already be in the works. I and Sel'mak aren't exactly in the loop no more."

Just the conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing, it was Carter's phone, and She dipped into her pocket to pull out the red and silver flip phone, to turn it off.

"Sorry I thought I turned that off." Sam said burying her head in embarrassment.

"Right, so what to do?" Jack asked.

"The weapon is too great for any one nation to hold in their power, the weapon must be destroyed!" Jacob concluded.

"I concur" Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman walked into the room waiting for General O'Neill to acknowledge him.

"Excuse me Sir. There is a phone call for you. Apparently it is urgent." Walter said looking towards Sam.

"Thank you Walter." Jack dismissed him.

Sam got of the chair and walked over to the end of the briefing room at a security desk. She bent down and picked the phone up. It was Pete asking where she was, and if she was going to make the meeting, with the florist. She could hear the meeting continuing behind her. Jack was watching Sam; in all the time she has been here she has never once accepted a call during a meeting. He knew it must be Pete because, everyone else she has is right here. Except for Cassie, but she'd call his phone if needed. Jack kept watching her, her body language her, what she was saying on the phone. He didn't notice that Jacob was watching him look at her. A small smile grew on his lips, he was right Jack still had feelings for her. He had to intervene somehow.

"Sorry about that sir" Carter returned standing behind her chair.

"Emergency Carter?" Jack asked standing up from his chair gathering the paper work up.

"No sir. Just a misunderstanding that's all."

"Weren't you supposed to meet Pete this morning at the florist?" Jacob reminded her.

"No dad." Carter replied though gritted teeth, her cheeks becoming red; with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Her eyes widened silently threatening her dad to be quiet.

"I thought he mentioned yesterday that, you have a meeting with the florist today, you know for the wedding?" Jacob knew he was treading in deep waters, but he needed to do something.

"No daadd" This time Sam's anger really did show though, she nodded a no at her dad, almost begging, warning him, to stop.

"It's okay Carter if you need to leave, it is supposed to me your day off today." Jack Insisted.

"No sir it's okay, really, I need to be here."

"It's okay Carter, we'll call if anything comes up. Go pick flowers." Jack gave her a brief smile before making a sharp exit to his office.

"What!" Jacob held his arms up in defence.

Sam just glared at him he couldn't believe his father just done that to her. She had been working up the courage to talk to Jack about Pete, how she was having a lot of doubts. She hadn't even told Jack that she accepted the proposal. Now he's just found out the worse possible way.

Coming out of the elevator Carter made her way to the parking lot. Where Pete was picking her up, when she got into the car, he leant over to give her a kiss. The more Pete kissed her the more Carter started to doubt her decision. In the car He asked about what's going on at the SGC that's been keeping her from coming home, just lately every excuse she got not to go home she would use it. Although she couldn't officially tell him, that anything is going on. She resorted to tell him there's been a few troubles with some of our allies. Carter apologised about not being able to make the meeting with the florist this morning, and said shed prefer vanilla cake. Pete made her jump when he said he had a surprise for her, turning down some streets Sam didn't recognise. He stopped outside a beautiful house, a big driveway, outlined perfectly with an array of beautiful flowers. The house itself had a very cottage feel to it, panelled with two different shades of grey. Pete got a bit excited; he talked about what type of house she'd like to live in after their first date. Running down the path shouting, the dog is going to love the garden. Walking inside the house, it was massive compared to her own house, the kitchen was twice the size there was a separate dining room and two large reception rooms, two big bathrooms, three large bedrooms, and laundry room. The house was lovely, looked like it was straight out of a movie. The more Pete talked about the house, he had chosen for them and the plans he had, what room the children will be in, what the dogs will look like. The more she questioned her decision to marry him. She never thought about having any of this with Pete, never thought about living together, at least not this fast. It was only a few months ago when she accepted the proposal and ever since the niggles of doubt, has plagued her mind. This was it she thought she had to talk to Jack, she need to. She needed to see where she stood, once and for all.

After the meeting, Jacob went too stayed behind to see Jack. Walking into his office he just looked at him, studying his face.

"You didn't know, did you?" Jacob eventually asked.

"Didn't know what Jacob." Jack sighed.

"You didn't know about the wedding do you."

"No Jacob. I didn't know she accepted his proposal."

"I knew it. What wait, you Knew he proposed?"Jacobs said mouth wide open in shock.

"Yeah I knew he proposed, she showed me the ring, and asked about me. I told her I'd always be there for her no matter what." Jack sighed.

"Wow, that must have taken some guts to show her that, i always knew there was something between you do, you did well to hide it, the pair of you."

"Look Jacob. Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Jack said throwing the pen on the desk; it was time he got to the bottom of this.

"What do you mean?" Jacob sounded shocked.

"I have seen your medical report Jacob your blood results, came back with small traces of symbiote toxin. The fact that Sel'mak has been rather quiet lately, your sudden interest in Carters and my love life. wanna tell me what's up?"

"Okay Jack fine, I'm living on borrowed time and I just want to make sure my little girl, has someone to look out for her. Is that what you want to hear" Jacob shouted.

"No Jacob of course not, its Sam decision it always has been, I'm not bothered about my career, I retired years ago, and the President won't let me retire. It's down to Sam. I will always be there for her no matter what, or who she chooses in life. You need to tell Sam what is going on with you. Stop meddling Jacob. Either way we both want Carter to be happy, I won't step in the way of that." Jack answered, it was the first time he openly ever admitted his feelings for Sam and it was hard for him to do. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to sturdy his nerves. Out of everyone he could talk to, it had to be her father that he opened up to.

"I will Jack. Thank you for always looking out for her, and for telling me how you feel, i know how hard that is for you. I know how tough of a position it is, given your her commanding officer. Im just gonna say this. You are not alone; there is people out there that will protect you both."

With that he left. Leaving jack alone in his thoughts. Looking at the time he saw that, he was late for lunch with Kerry, promising to make her lunch. He picked up his phone telling Walter he's going out to lunch, get in contact if he needs anything, Colonel Reynolds is in charge and he should be back before, Teal'c's return.

Getting into his new black truck, he headed for home. A quick pit stop to the grocery store, to pick up some bits, and beer, he really needed beer. Arriving home to see Kerry was still there, watching TV. He walked up to her to give her a kiss then placed the bags on the counter, opening the double doors to his balcony he set up the grill. 'I hope you're ready for my famous charred grilled meat and salad he shouted from outside. He had asked Kerry to prepare the salad, so that he could concentrate on the actual cooking part. It wasn't long before the meat started to blacken. Rincing it off with his beer, a voice startled him.

"Hello Sir."

"Carter, how did you know I was here?" he said continuing to try and save the meat.

"Well, I didn't I saw the smoke. Erm Actually I've been sitting in my drive for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"I see." 'Damn it. Why did this have to happen of all days, why today?' Jack thought.

"Pete has brought a house." Sam's nerves really hitting home now. Starting to fiddle with the keys in her hands, her face going bright red.

"And, that's a bad thing."

"Well, it's a beautiful house." She starting to pace on the spot, still undecided whether to have this conversation. 'You're here now Carter just get on with it' she thought.

"Sir the reason I'm here, is because of I don't do this know I might never do it... There's actually a really good reason why, I've come to you. Uh, the thing is as the wedding gets closer the more and more I'm beginning to doubt myself, if I'm making a horrible mistake. I er..."

"Jack where do you keep..." Kerry just walked through the back door carrying the salad and plates.

"Ah, Colonel Carter we weren't expecting anyone."

"We just gathered here in my backyard, on this fine day. For, lunch." Jack moved to Kerry taking the salad bowl from her.

"Well I guess the cats out the bag now, Jack didn't want anyone from the SGC knowing just yet...Erm your here now I'm sure there's plenty of charred meat to go around." Kerry stated.

"Thanks but is should get going." Saved by the proverbial bell, Sam's phone ran, it was the SGC. Her face suddenly dropped. Her eyes betraying her, as if this wasn't awkward enough, Walter calling her to tell her, something is wrong with her dad.

"That was the SGC. Something has happened to my dad, I gotta go." Sam looked at Jack turned and ran to her car.

Jack watched as she left, he wanted to run after her so bad. He couldn't not with Kerry here not right now. 'Damn it Jacob why couldn't you have told her something was up' he thought.

"Sorry Kerry I should head back see what's going on." Jack said apologetically.

"Erm Yeah, sure, I understand. Um, raincheck!" She motioned over to the burnt meat.

Jack nodded, going inside to grab his keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the SGC changing back into her Work uniform BDU's, Carter made her way down to the infirmary. Getting there through the doors she asked one of the duty nurses what room he was in. Sam was lead down a small corridor, she said thank you to the nurse and walked in. The sight of seeing her father like that scared her, more than she'd care to admit. Jacob was hooked up to numerous machines. One to monitor his brain waves, another for blood pressure and one for his heart rate. He had a tube in his nostrils dispensing oxygen, and a IV line to give him fluids. Jacobs face had become very pale and he was sweating.

"I'm sorry Sam" Jacob raspy voice filled the room.

"Oh dad, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Carter sat down on the bed next to him taking is hand into hers.

"Sel'mak is dying."

"Oh dad I'm sorry, I was with Jolionar for only a short time, i have some recollection of what's that like"

"No Sam this is different."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Sel'mak should have been dead weeks ago, but i wouldn't let him."

"I don't understand dad" she started to squeeze his hand.

"In order for the symbiote to save the host, it requires a certain amount of conscious energy."

"What are you saying dad" Tears started to flow freely from her eyes, flowing endlessly down her cheeks.

"Sam, Sel'mak slipped into a coma just after, we activated the weapon on Dakara, im sorry Sam I thought we could make it. When Sel'mak dies, I'll die with him Sam."

"What, no, can't the Tok'ra do anything."

"No Sam it's too late for that, either way Sel'mak hasn't got the strength for it, either way I'll die with him, I'm sorry Sam."

Sam just laid into her dad giving him a cuddle, she couldn't believe it, she knew something was up. Her instincts was right, why couldn't she see this earlier she might have been able to save her father. Now she's on the verge of losing everything. She has decided that either way she can't marry Pete. He's not the one for her.

Jacob fell asleep, holding onto Sam's hand. There was a knock at the door making Sam jump looking up. It was Jack standing in the door frame. Wiping her eyes, she let go of her father's hand setting it down gently on back on the bed. She walked up over to him.

"Hey Carter how's dad doing?" Jack asked in a soft understanding tone.

"It's not looking good sir, Sel'mak is dying. I think my dad is going to die with him. This day has gone from bad to worse." Once more Sam's tears threatening to full once more.

"Carter, come ere." Jack pulled her closer giving her the world's biggest hug, if anyone needed it, it was Sam.

Suddenly the claxons, started blaring, coming through the speakers Walters voice sating and unscheduled off-world activation, General O'Neill to the gate room.

Waking up to the noise Jacob saw Jack and Sam's embrace, how relaxed Sam looked against him, there was no awkwardness there, not like she displayed with Pete. He saw Jack let go and disappeared quickly out of the room. Sam stood there for a second just looking down the corridor trying to calm down.

"Who's calling Walter?" Jack asked getting to the control room.

"Teal'c has got an update sir."

Teal'c spoke though his radio. "General O'Neill, we have been in the jaffa council meeting for several hours. I'm afraid to report, it did not bode well. The Jaffa council will not destroy the weapon, they have agreed that they will not use it. They have received word that Anubis will be at his home planet with limited warriors. The council has devised a plan, sending any Jaffa willing to go and kill Anubis. Before he can, use the weapon on Dakara. I shall accompany them to battle."

"Okay T'. Keep us posted and let us know, if you need any assistance."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Once the Stargate shut down, Jack decided to call General Hammond on the latest events given his insight into all things catastrophe he would be able to advice on the best course of action. Heading towards his office sitting down behind his chair he picked up the phone, pressing the number one button he waited until Hammond answered. Jack spoke in detail about the current situation on Dakara and the new jaffa nation. And perhaps the hardest of them all informed him about Jacob's condition. Shockingly the most bizarre thing, that George already knew about his closest friend. George advised Jack to talk to him.

Just putting the phone down there was a knock at the door. Kerry came in closing the door behind her.

"Closing the door." Jack asked.

"Yes deeply symbolic I know... Listen we've got to talk." Kerry smiled.

"Yes we do, don't we?" Jack said starting to tap the table.

"Yes, I think we are really great together, we are good for each other right."

"Yes we are. But?"

"But, You've got alot of issues, which is fine we all have. There is one in particular that I cannot love...Live with. I need to get out before I get to involved."

Jack smiled, knowing all too well that she was right. Standing up to escort her out, she walked to the door and opened it for herself before he even had the chance.

"You know. There is one thing I don't get... Is the airforce the only thing that is keeping you two apart, because if it is. You're making a big mistake."

"And you know what I should do?" Jack sighed everyone could see it.

"Retire! The president has appointed a civilian before. Just a thought." Kerry said leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Jack sat down he couldn't believe it, this has turned out to be a whirlwind of a week. Looking up into the unknown distant, silently talking out aloud. 'Well space monkey, if ever there's a time you come flying down on your cosmic chariot. Now would be a great time'. Time has gone quickly since lunch it was moving past dinner time. He thought about Hammonds words, and Carter why she came to the house, was she trying to ask him what she should do.

Let his feet do the talking he walked over to the infirmary. Reaching the door he stopped hearing them talking. he slowed down waiting just behind the door.

"I just want you to be happy Sam you can still have everything you want." Jacobs voice becoming more shaky and weaker.

"I am, Dad I am happy, I do have everything I want dad I have the best job in galaxy."

"You know what I mean Sam. Don't every stop fighting for what you want." Jacob sighed.

At this point Jack knocked on the door; He motioned for Sam to come over. He explained what was happening with Teal'c. And ordered her to get something to eat and rest he'll look after dad for a while. Jack also asked if she could dial the Tok'ra let them know what is happening. Sam looked up at him, and smiled her thanks. She squeezed his arm as she passed him.

"Hey dad, I'm going to sit with you for a bit, Sam needs to get something to eat."

"Thanks Jack, how's it going out there?"

"Not good at all, Anubis is planning to attack Dakara, the Jaffa have headed out to take out Anubis before he has the chance." Jacked sighed fiddling with the notes at the end of the bed.

"So why have you really come here Jack, You know full well Sam won't eat anything. She wouldn't have left, if you didn't make it an order."

"Yeah your right, Jacob, I just wish there was something I can do to help you." Jack sighed.

"There's nothing you could do for me, I knew the risk, I alone made the choice. I don't regret my actions. If I didn't do what I did, the galaxy could no longer be here." Jacob started to cough.

"Listen Jacob, I appreciate it I really do you've given so much to this country to this planet. And I promise you. What ever happens will always watch out for Carter, I promise you that, no matter what." Jacks face was of pure seriousness.

"Thank you Jack, that means a lot. You really do love her don't you?"

"Jacob you know the rules, I will always be there for her, and I will never stop loving her, I don't want to stop. But I can't do that to her, it has to be her choice. I've already told you that. I can't be the reason for her to lose her career."

"Thank you for being honest, If you don't act you'll lose her, to let rules stand in your way... In my jacket there is a letter it's for Sam, please give it to her after im gone, Help her to open it if she needs it... But please Jack make sure she reads it." Jacob pleaded.

"I promise Jacob."

Jack stood up and went to his pocket he took the envelop out of his pocket seeing it addressed to Sam he put it in his trouser pocket. Just at that moment, Sam came back in the room. She walked over to the bed, bending over she asked if it was okay some Tok'ra friends an come in to pay their respects. He nodded in agreement. Moments later, three Tok'ra personal entered the room. Sam took her leave and waited in the observation room. Jack followed shortly after. He sat down next to her.

"How you doin'" Jack spoke softly.

"I'm good as strange as that sounds, I was prepared to lose him four years ago. In a way Sel'mak made me and my dad the closest we've ever been. I think it's given us both closure in away."

"Come ere." Jack reached out his arm around her. He needed to make sure she was okay.

"Thank you sir." Sam said tears filling in her eyes, stroking Jack's hand for comfort.

"For what." Jack looked at her closely.

"For always being there for me."

"Always." Jack said looking down at her looking up at him. He pulled her in closer to him, holding her tight, squeezing her hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until one of the Tok'ra motioned for Sam to come down. Jacob's strength was failing fast. His heart rate was very low. Same bent over placing the most loving tenderly kiss on his forehead, looking him in the eyes, lettinh her eyes tell him everything, her mouth failed to do.

"I love you" Jacob gasped.

Within seconds he closed his, releasing his last breath, the monitors started to beep, causing a nurse to come in and silence them. Jack left the room to escort the Tok'ra back through the gate giving them his condolences. He went up into the office and phoned Hammond to let him know, Jacob had passed. Jack hadn't even managed to hand the phone on the receiver when the klaxon hissed, meaning an off-world activation. Running down the stairs, he spoke to Walter asking what's going on. It's a text message from Teal'c. The Plan was unsuccessful, Anubis had fed false information to the Jaffa, as a decoy he had already arrived at Dakara, with minimal defences it is highly likely that Anubis will capture the weapon on Dakara.

"Walter send this message to the Asgard and the Tok'ra the, three that are hear send them though the gate to wherever they want to go." Jack ordered.

He phoned down to the infirmary, requesting Carter to come up. Within minutes she was standing in front of him, Jack gave her a cuddle and apologised for taking her way from her dad, and calling her back into work. She was the smartest person on Earth if anyone could find a way they could be safe from the weapon it would be her.

Sam suggested, to dial out to the Alpha site. Jack nodded, waved at her to go, go. Carter ran down the stairs, instructing Walter to dial the Alpha site. Jack fooled not long behind to hear that, there was an incoming wormhole. They were too late. Jack instructed Carter to set the Self destruct, in the hope that it would bury the gate enough to stop the weapon's energy wave from coming though. Jack watched Sam closely willing her to look at him, she never did, the counter was below two minutes, still nothing came through the Stargate. One minute, thirty seconds, as if by magic the counter started to slow down. Suddenly coming to a complete stop at one minute, twenty six seconds, Sam looked at Jack, Jack looked at Sam, there was something going on. A few seconds later the wormhole disengaged, Jack ordered Sam to shut of the self destruct. Typing in her authorisation code; everyone just stood there for a while, not knowing what has just happened.

Moments later the Stargate started to come to life again.

"Sir, receiving Teal's IDC." Walter shouted.

"Open the Iris."

Jack made his way down to the gate room dragging Sam with him, Teal'c and Bra'tac, were standing at the bottom of the ramp. Jack pulling, Teal'c into a hug. They headed up to the briefing room. Jack taking his normal seat next to Sam, while Bra'tac and Teal'c sat next to each other.

"So what happened how did you get here so fast?"

"We were above Dakara, we were attempting to distract Anubis with a fire fight. Many free Jaffa lost their lives in the fight, we managed to get to close to the weapon, and then suddenly Anubis soldiers, became most dis-organised."

"But how can that be." Sam asked.

"Anubis just disappeared. He was there one second then gone the next. Anubis Jaffa didn't know what to do and surrendered to us, his Kull soldiers were killed, Free Jaffa was victorious." Bra'tac stated.

"Indeed" Teal'c concluded.

"Do you think?" Sam said looking at O'Neill.

"I do" Jack smiled.

"I do not understand!" Bra'tac looked confused.

"O'Neill and Colonel Carter believe that Daniel Jackson, Is responsible for Anubis demise." Teal'c clarified in a deep voice.

"Nope wasn't me"

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jack Said looking between Sam and the two Jaffa.

"I'm in here!"

Jack got up from his chair walked over to his office. He just got past the door, when he screamed, fleeting straight back out the door. Looking around he pulled the SGC flag down from its pole and handed it to someone behind the door. He turned around to look at Sam, fidgeting on the spot, playing with his shirt. Daniel came out of the door completely naked, with nothing more than the flag to cover himself. The rest of the room became very uncomfortable, Sam didn't know where to look, Teal'c just looked away, Master Bra'tac was the only one seemingly enjoying the view, Daniel has definitely added a few extra pounds of muscle while he was away.

"So do tell us, where have you been?" Jack said sarcastically re-taking his seat next Carter.

"Erm, well I was on the Replicator ship, facing off with Replicarter, she was probing my mind to find the weapon on Dakara, but I probed hers while she was too distracted and tried to control them to stop fighting, to give you all some time. But I don't remember if it worked."

"I knew it." Jack shouted.

"The Replicators froze for a few minutes it actually gave us the time to prepare the weapon." Carter said with a sad tone.

"I met up with Oma Desala again, the ascended being that helped me the first time. I was able to follow what was going on down here, with Anubis plans. And well I met the ascended form of Anubis and well did my doing what's right the good of the galaxy speech and Oma started a fight with him, The others then got involved, and I don't know what happened to them. The other ascended beings gave me a choice, either I ascend again, or I could come back with my memories intact. And well here I am. And before you ask Jack, no I cannot tell you what it's like up there."

"Dang it." Jack laughed. "It's good to have you back Danny boy."

"Its good to be back Jack, Sam I am so very sorry about you father. If I could have intervened to something, I would have." Daniel said with sincerity in his voice.

"What has transpired with Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Thank you Daniel, Teal'c my father passed away, Sel'mak went into a coma shortly after the weapon was activated on Dakara and passed away, he couldn't leave my dad, and the Tok'ra couldn't do anything. But I'm okay really, I was prepared for this the first, time the feeling never left."

"Please accept my condolences Colonel Carter. The Jaffa and all Jaffa are indebted to Jacob Carter and Sel'mak, they are true warriors against the fight for our freedom, they both will be remembered by all Jaffa." Teal'c promised.

"Teal'c is right. He passed a hero and shall be remembered as one." Bra'tac added.

"Thank you all, that means a lot."

" Sam, although I couldn't do nothing for him, I know how much he cared for you, You should read the letter he has written for you, In private, with Jack. He has the letter."

"How did you know about that Daniel? I wasn't going to give to her, tonight." Jack almost barked.

"Erm let's say it was in the ascended times. I'm sorry Sam, Jack."

"It's okay Daniel thanks." Carter replied,

"Right kid's Its been a long hard week, that's call it a day shall we." Jack ordered.

"I shall take my leave back to Dakara much work is needed." Bra'tac claimed.

"I shall remain O'Neill."

"Yeah I would like to get dressed, maybe some sleep, if I've been gone over a week."

"Carter, do you want dads letter tonight or?"

"I think I need to see it tonight sir." Carter replied.

With that everyone took their leave, Sam gave Daniel a very big cuddle, glad to have him back in her life. Soon the room was empty except for Sam and Jack. Leaving the table, they walked over to his office closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack moved around his desk, pulling his chair around the other side, moving his hand over to his chair. Sam accepted the invite sitting in his chair while he fidgeted sitting in the standard chair opposite. He looked at her, reaching down to his pocket he pulled out the rather thick envelope.

"Are you sure, you want me here Carter?" Jack asked, he didn't want to step over the line on something that is this personal.

"Yes sir, could you read it for me. I don't think I can." Carter voice already starting to break.

"Erm, only if you are really sure. Carter I don't what is in this letter or how personal it is." Jack replied softly, he really wanted to make sure that it was okay for him to read it aloud. Carter wiped her eyes from the threatening overflow of tears. Looking down at the floor she nodded her consent.

Turning the envelope over Jack undid the seal, pulling out at least three pages of paper neatly folded up. He gentle unfolded the paper. Turning th paper around, he cleared his throat and started to read.

 _My Dear Beautiful Samantha,_

 _Please don't cry for me. It feels like I have led a full long exciting life. I wish I had more time to tell you all this myself, I simply don't, that was my choice, and mine alone. I really don't know where to begin, so I guess I should start from the beginning._

"Would you like me to continue Carter?" Jack asked, unsure if he should go on or not, Seeing her sniffle and nod, he continued.

 _My life began when I met your mother, she made me the happiest man alive, and she was there for me always. We had our moments like all couples do, but she fully understood who I was and who I am as a military man. She loved me completely and I loved her with all my heart, still do to this day. Honestly I felt like the luckiest man alive, the most beautiful woman, both mind, heart and body loved me, wanted to be with me. I never thought anything in life would be so perfect, but I was wrong. She gave me my two beautiful children; I felt my life start over, all over again. I thought my heart couldn't hold anymore love. I was wrong, being a dad meant the world to me, and I wasn't always there and admit I wasn't very good at it. I wasn't your mother; I could never be the loving person she was. When I lost her, I lost my life, I lost my way, and I felt as though I couldn't go on. I didn't know how to deal with the situation, didn't know how to handle the loss. Sadly I didn't know how to be a father without her, she held my hand and guided me throughout every stage, and without her I was lost. I found work my only escape. At work I knew what I was doing, what I had to do, what I needed to do. In my selfish escape I lost the only two people in the world, you and Mark, I never thought I'd ever have that relationship with you, we all grew apart and I blame myself for that. I regret that the most. Yet I wouldn't change anything at all. If I had the chance, I wouldn't change a second of it._

 _Sam life is so, so hard, it's hard to find your place. With your mum my life was everything, every feeling and emotion in the galaxy._

 _I am so proud of you and everything you have done, and I am so truly proud of the man Mark has become. You know not many fathers can say my kid has blown up a sun. Is a part of a team that has saved the galaxy numerous times, changing the galaxy for the better in such a few short years. Not many fathers can say that his Daughter is a galactic hero! You're my hero Sammy, and I mean that, throughout your life I thought I was teaching you to be strong in a male's world. I was wrong. You were the one teaching me. You gave me life again._

 _You gave me Sel'mak, Ive explored the galaxy met vast amount of amazing people. Sel'mak lived a very long life, he had wisdom, humour and a life without love, we complemented each other, we shared everything, and it feels like ive been alive many life times Sam. Ive seen how beautiful the universe is, many wonders that now no longer exist. A new reason to live, He gave me, my children back, a new relationship. Met my grandchildren, learned how to be a father again. You Sammy gave me my life back the life that I thought was over four years ago. I'm happy Sam._

 _I'm telling you all this because, I want you to be happy, you have such a big amazing heart, just like your mother. You're the smartest person perhaps in this whole galaxy, there's no problem that you can't solve. Except one thing, you can't think of your happiness. You deserve to have everything you want Sam, Please don't settle into something that doesn't make you truly happy, life is so short; before you know it, it's over. Trust me Sel'mak lived for over two-thousand years, and he still believes life is too short, he made many mistakes, the biggest one he but duty above everything else. Sounds familiar doesn't it, Its I did, and it is what you are doing now, but you don't see it._

 _Sam I love you with all my heart, and Mark, I am truly, overwhelmingly proud of you both. But you Sam you gave me life not once, but for a second time, you gave me a second chance at life. You gave me another soul mate. I'm truly the luckiest man in the world. I don't think I can ever repay you. But I can do this one last thing for you; it is your choice, as always. I wanted to make sure that the option is available for you._

 _I've seen the relationship you have with your team, they are your family, you four, are blessed to have each other. Never forget that. I have seen more while working with you and Ive seen the relationships grow. Anya, briefed me on the incident many years ago with the arm bands. My suspicions started. I want you to know, I can see everything. And I'm so happy for you._

 _You gave me some of the best years of my life. Although I won't be here for you now; this is my gift to you. Don't waste your time Sammy; you deserve everlasting happiness you both do. Look after each other Sammy. What you two have is the stuff of fairy tales._

 _I Love you with all my heart Sam. Throughout, time and space._

 _Where ever I am, I'm thinking of you all._

 _My endless love, always._

 _Dad_

"Carter, are you okay?" Jack sniffled. It had been very hard for him to read that.

"I...I think so sir...It's beautiful, I never... Never...Knew he." Fresh tears flowing down her face again. Grabbing another tissue, she blew her nose. "He never did emotions, ever!" pausing to grab another tissue to blow her nose. "I always knew, Sel'mak changed him, but not this much, as strange as it sounds, I am happy." Finishing, gaining her composure.

"Happy, I don't understand, Carter." Jack replied shocked.

"I'm happy because, he found himself again, I never knew... Never knew how much he really needed someone else for company after my mum passed. I guess I never really understood what they had together. What he needed again, he got that with Sel'mak. He's telling me he has no regrets, it was his time to go. He held out to make sure we were all safe. He couldn't lose another soul mate." Carter started to smile. "He died in peace, happy, with love and no regret... I'm very happy for him to be at full peace. He's right sir, he should have died four years ago, we all prepared for it, instead it was his own way; life fulfilled." Sam responded.

Carter took another tissue, drying her eyes, wiping the tears away. Gathering all the dirty tissues up from her lap, in her hands, she stood up inhaling a deep breath she walked over to the bin.

"Thank you, sir. For, reading the letter to me." Sam smiled, reaching out her hand to take the letter.

She grabbed the, envelope on the desk, folding the letter back up neatly, she opened the envelope to place the beautiful handwritten letter back inside. Sam started to slowly place it inside, the first corner slipping safely inside.

"Carter i have a question for you, and before I ask it, please tell me if it's the wrong time, okay." Jack hesitated for a brief second.

"I told you sir, I'm okay. Ask away." Sam said stopping what she was doing to listen attentively.

"Carter, still you don't have to answer tonight, if you don't want too, I completely understand. But, what I don't understand is. Why did you come to my house today?"

"Um, because I needed to talk to you before it was too late." Sam said honestly.

"You talked about Pete, and a new house, and huge mistake."

"Yes, yes I did, I'm sorry I interrupted your time with Kerry." Sam sighed.

"Don't be sorry Carter, You can interrupt me anytime you like... What I mean is, it sounded important, and I know you were afraid." Jack said turning to face her.

"Okay sir, Yes it was important... still is important I guess. And I admit I was scared; still am."

"Carter, I can't tell you what to do, what to feel."

Sam turned away from him, staring down at the letter. Thinking about every word, he had said. He was right. She was nervous to her very core. Her whole life has been about duty and servitude. Sam didn't say anything; she focused on the letter in her hands. It was now or never, she thought, she made her decision already. Taking in a few deep breathes she attempted to settle her nerves. She turned around again focusing on the man in front of her.

"I can't marry Pete, It would be the biggest mistake of my life. I don't truly love him, I'm not in love with him."

"Carter, I..." Jack tried to add, Sam interrupted.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You have moved on, I understand that. Still my dad is right, I decided this morning I can't marry him, not when I'm in love with another man..."

"Sam, I haven't moved on."

"You are with Kerry, and this conversation shouldn't be happening your my CO. We agreed years ago to leave it in the room."

"Sam, stop using that brain for one second. I'm not with Kerry, she ended it this morning."

"I'm sorry sir, that was my fault, I should go." Sam pushed past him.

"Cater stop!" O'Neill ordered. Hoping her military training will kick in.

Carter stopped before she reached the door, not daring to turn around.

"Carter, it wasn't your fault, not at all. Look maybe tonight is the wrong time for this conversation; it has been a long day. But maybe it's time we had it."

"Maybe your right, this isn't the right time. I'm sorry." Sam almost whispered, opening the door slightly ajar.

"Sam wait, she ended it because she could tell, I could never lover her... because, because my heart already belongs to another. I never should have left it in that damn room."

Sam stopped the door, closing it again, tears starting to fill in her eyes. Trying to work out what he was saying.

"Sam, say something please!"

"Sir, they won't let you retire, I won't let you retire."

"And I can't let you quit, give up your career."

"Jack, we took an oath to protect this country at any cost, that's our duty. We can't have what we both want without losing our careers."

With that Sam left the room, heading straight to her quarters. Feeling worse than she, did this morning. Not knowing what to do, she held the letter tightly in her hand. Walking through the corridors; heading towards her quarters. Replaying the conversation; in her mind.

Jack rubbed his hands through his hair when she left, in disbelief. Jacob was right, she did still love him and he loves her. He picked up his phone, turned the light off in his office racing straight to his quarters. Sam knew he was there, she could hear him in the corridor, the familiar beep of the key card being accepted the. The light outside; illuminating his shadowy footsteps below the crack under her door. Stopping briefly before turning to his, own room.

Sam sat there looking at the envelope; she pulled it out once more, this time feeling the envelope. It was a lot heavier than it should be. She pulled the seams apart, a smaller white object catching her eye; a smaller envelope was in side. The inscription reads my last gift to you. Sam opened the smaller envelope, took out the small folded, expensive paper, unfolding it in her hands, she read.

Sam read the letter, over and over and over again. Hours went past she still, still reading the letter over and over again. Thinking, what it means, her brain being too tired, not fully cooperating with her senses. As if a light bulb suddenly switched on. She jumped off her bed, held the letter tight in her hands. Headed out to her door, squinting at the brightness of the hallway, turning to Jacks room, she turned her hand into a fist, knocking on his door softly.

Shortly the door opened, seeing Jacks eyes squinting at the light, not being able to fully focus.

"Carter, what are you doing." Jack said groggily.

Sam pushed the door open further, making her way inside his room. Stunned Jack closed the door behind her. He didn't notice the paper in his hands.

"Carter what's going on?" Jack asked, being more alert this time.

"Jack, I don't want to leave it in the room anymore either, I tried to move on, tried to forget the dreams, images and feelings I have for you. But I can't, I don't think I ever will either. I've loved you for a very long time. I miss all the secret stolen moments we have shared over the years."

"Sam, what are you saying, neither of us can do a damn thing about it. I love you Sam, I'll always be there for you, no matter what, but your right, they won't let me retire, and I can't let you throw your career away for me.

"Jack this was in the envelope from my dad, the letter he wrote wasn't the gift to me; this is." Sam handed the letter to Jack.

She stood next to him, waiting for him to finish, he pushed his fingers in eyes rubbing them, reading the letter again. Pinching himself to make sure he was awake.

"Carter this is from the President." Jack claimed.

"YES, Jack it is. Does it mean what I think, it means."

"Sam, I need to be sure. Do you want this?"

"I love you Jack, It's always been you."

Jack didn't need to be told twice, he pulled her close to him pressing their bodies together, running his hands through her hair, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks, and he lowered his head placing his lips against hers. His Heart beating so fast he could barely breathe. Trying desperately to hold on to the kiss, the feeling, in case he is in some horrible dream, he's about to wake up from. Sensing Sam is feeling the same he broke the kiss. Looking into each other's eyes, both struggling to breathe, their lips drew closer again. He bent down pressing his lips to hers, seeking permission to enter. The kiss becoming more passionate, Sam's hands moved, up towards his neck, playing with the nape of his neck, fighting for breath. Jack moved to deepen the kiss, allowing his arms to full, to her lower back, pulling her closer, tighter into him. Their hands moving all over, feeling each other's warmth; Sam could feel his growing reaction, to their embrace, she could feel her own. Both wanting, craving more, they moved blindly towards his bed. Jack twisting around carefully leaning Sam down onto gis mattress. Sam started to move her hands below the hem of his t-shirt, pulling at it to reach his skin. Suddenly Jack pulled away.

"God Sam, I want you so bad, I've thought about this moment for too long. I don't want this to stop..." Jack said kissing her again.

"Me neither Jack."

"Sam no stop, I can't not now, I can't do this. You need to help me here, because I really, really, really want to."

"I'm sorry sir." Sam breathless tone swept though his ear.

"Carter, you have nothing to be sorry for. Believe me I want to. I don't want to rush in to this. I have to make sure this letter is real; I can't start something with you, knowing I will have to stop. I can't Sam; I can't have you and then lose you all over again."

"Jack I know your trying to protect us. I should go. We both need or sleep it's been a long tiring emotional rollercoaster. I'm sorry."

"ACK, Carter don't say sorry, I wasn't fully asleep, you don't have to leave you can sleep here with me tonight." Jack said, not moving his body an inch.

"Jack I shouldn't. I should go back to my room; we can't risk being seen like this."

"Damn that brain of yours."

Jack knew she was right even if the letter was real, and they had the chance to be together they still had to hide it. He carefully lifted his body, from Sam's. Walked to his desk grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling away with a thick black sharpie. Once he finished he put the lid back on the pen. And hunted around his drawer for the tape, breathing a sigh of relief, he ripped a piece of with his teeth. Turning around facing Sam, held up his poster. Which read, do not disturb, unless the planet is under attack, there's flying alien pigs, or the Asgard needs me! Or I'll shoot you, that's an order General J O'Neill.

"Sir, that's not going to work." Sam laughed.

"Sure it is. Im the boss around here, You've gotta stop calling me sir."

"Jack, get over here." Sam said suggestively.

"Yes ma'am."

Jack didn't have to be told twice, he ran over to his bed, slowed down and climbed over her, stopping mid-point to add to their secret stolen moments. He placed soft gentle kisses, careful not allowing them to deepen. He leaned over moving the covers with him, allowing Sam to cuddle up to his chest. He pulled the blankets over them both cuddling into her.

"Jack to you want this, us I mean."

"Yes Carter, for a long time all i want is you to be happy. Have you told Pete?"

"Actually I haven't spoke to him since I ran out from him showing me the house."

"I can't believe he would be so stupid as to buy a house without even having your say in the matter." Jack stated.

"Thank you, I thought it was just me that thought that was strange, He's a nice bloke. He's one I could settle with, I could never love him, the way I do you. Jack, It's always been you. I'm scared this letter might not be real." Sam sighed, sadness beginning to creep on her again.

"Me too, Sam. Let's not think about it know, Try and get some rest, as soon as it's morning I'll phone General Hammond and get a low down. If this is real, I need to take things slow. I don't want to mess this up by going too fast."

"Hmn, I don't want to make a mess of things either." Sam Said half asleep.

Jack snuggled into her, breathing her scent, engraving it permanently into his mind, everlasting. Like a jeweller, engraving a ring. They spent the rest of the night, held closely together, Sam Wearing her black close fitted pyjamas, Jack wearing the his boxers and air force t-shirt. Neither of them moved an inch under the sheets, the heaviness of sleep taking hold.

The next morning, Daniel and Teal'c woke before most of the morning shift arrived. Bumping into only minimal staff, walking through the corridors beside Teal'c seeing how things are going; stopping occasionally, when a colleague welcomed his return ad thanked him for what he did to save them all. News really did travel fast within the SGC. Daniel remembered the last time he returned from ascension, he was thankful he still had all his memories this time. It was quite unsettling know that everybody knew and respected you, when you didn't even know who you are.

"Should we go check on them?" Daniel asked when they were alone finally in the commissary.

"From what you have said, I think it wise to leave them be." Teal'c concluded.

"Yeah but still, wouldn't you like to know. I mean we've seen how they are together. They will tell us what they decide." Daniel finished taking a big sip of coffee.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed eating from his platitude of fruit.

"Ahh come on Teal'c, tell me I'm not the only one waiting for them to you know... See what we see."

"Daniel Jackson, you are not alone. I sense a great future ahead. They know how they feel."

"I'm glad, I hope they can, work things out. They deserve this."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile, in Jacks private quarters, Sam was still sleeping. Jack slowly jiggled himself free, un-wrapping his arms free from beneath Carters head. Like a Christmas ribbon around a present. He shuffled out of the blankets skilfully as not to wake her. Tip toeing over to his desk he pulled out another piece of paper and wrote a note for Sam in case she woke up. Jack wanted to phone General Hammond as soon as possible could. He needed to find out the origin of this letter, he wanted it to be real, needed it to be real! He didn't believe Jacob would do anything to jeopardise his daughter's career, or his own. Still he need to confirm it, this sort of thing never happens, the rules be bent for them. He opened the door slowly shutting it behind him. Jacks mind absentmindedly took him to his office, seeing everything run smoothly during the night and everything running normal this morning, gave him hope. Grabbing a hot coffee, Walter always makes for him. He sat down behind his desk, taking the letter out of his pocket; he picked up his red phone and called General Hammond, hoping he wasn't too early.

"Hello, this is General Hammond." George spoke with his Texan drawl.

"Good morning sir, I hope I haven't interrupted anything. I just wanted to ask you about Jacob Carter?" Jack said, not knowing how to approach the subject, just in case it wasn't real and he'd them both in trouble himself.

"It's quite real Jack" Hammond laughed.

"Sir?" Jack scratched his head.

"The letter from the President Jack, it's real. Every word!"

"Your sure, like really sure, I m sorry, I need to be sure sir." He sounded, pushing the phone closer to his ear hoping not to miss anything.

"I'm sure Jack; I was there with Jacob when President Hayes signed it. It took a bit of convincing from us but, he granted it. However, there are rules to it, as im sure you've read it. You both deserve it Jack, Jacob wanted to make sure you both were able to be happy."

"Thank you sir, I don't know what to say. I mean it, just what about the command issue, I'm still her commanding officer."

"Well Jack, I was expecting this call, not quite so quickly but. But I want to retire, and someone needs to fill my shoes. And I can't think of any one better than you. I've already filled the paperwork, and paper work to unsure Colonel Carter is to report to me directly from here on out, so she will be out of your direct command straight away, until your able to step into my shoes." George explained.

"Sir, Washington, I don't know if im ready for that." Jack rubbed his brow.

"You are more than ready son. The top brass won't let you retire just yet, and this is the best solution under the Presidents terms, to allow you what your heart wants.

"Yes sir more than anything, my heart wants this, I want this. I...I never thought in a million years, I'd be able to."

"Well don't wait too long Jack, you both wasted enough time. Besides I want to retire, and I can't until someone can replace me. I've got to go, let me know on the arrangements with Jacob, god rest is soul."

"Will, do. Thank you so much sir for everything." Jack hang up the phone, punched his arms in the air.

He turned his computer on, checking the schedules over the next few weeks, seeing it pretty empty. He booked a request to General Hammond of a week off; the following week, just after Jacobs funeral. Heading to the commissary trying to hide his big smile, he saw his two buddies sitting at the table, walking over not able to hold his smile, he said morning.

"Someone is happy this morning. Did you take my advice Jack?" Daniel asked.

"We read the letter Daniel, thank you, Ive booked you two a few days off after Jacobs' funeral, I would like it if you two would come up to the cabin for a few days; to celebrate his life, and such other things." Jack almost whistles.

"Sure Jack, So can I assume you and Sam are...?"

"Yes Danny boy, we have rules so keep it between yourselves, we could still lose our jobs if it gets out... It's complicated. So cabin, need the team together."

"Sure, we will be there... Congratulations Jack." Daniel said quietly.

"Indeed, it is a momentous occasion. I would gladly accept to offer my assistance at your holiday home."

"Thanks guys must get breakfast. Cover for me for a few hours will yeah, got a private meeting to get to." Jack winked, hopping that his two closet friends would get the hint.

"Sure. No problem." Daniel winked back.

Jack walked over to the counters, picking up a tray as he walked along picking various, croissants and a bowl of cereal, fruit loops. A mug of fresh coffee filled with sugar and milk along with a couple of napkins. Picking the tray up, he looked over to his friends, mouthing im so hungry with a wink and walked back to his room.

"Good morning Carter, I've brought us some breakfast. I have some news for you. But first let's eat." Jack said placing the tray on her lap, while he jumped under the covers next to her.

"It smells good Sir thank you. What's the good news, Have you spoke to General Hammond?" Carter asked as she tucked into her croissant."

"Yes, I have." Jack said taking a big spoonful of his breakfast.

"And did he know?"

"He did." Taking another spoon.

"And?"

"How'd you like to come up to my cabin, spend the week, after your dad is... Sorry this is too soon."

"No it isn't too soon, I mean, it is but. I'm okay really, I'll miss him of course, I know I will see him again. He was happy ready to go sir, he had no regrets. He asked me not to cry for him to be happy and that is what I will do. I'd love to go to the cabin with you."

"You Sam are a remarkable young woman. I'm so proud of you, and If you will accept me, I'd be so happy to call you Samantha forever, And you call me Jack forever." Jack said with a chipper tone, grinning bigger than a Cheshire cat.

"Wait, what... Are you asking me to...to?" Sam stuttered, struggling to find her words.

"This is going to sound weird, but. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You mean!"

"Yep its real."

"You mean, we." Sam said pointing to herself and at Jack.

"Yes Sam we can be together. If, you like?" Jack confirmed.

"Sir Permission to leave the SGC."

"Er Sam, what did I say?" Jack now being very confused.

"Sir, I need to go and speak to Pete, I'm no cheater." Sam smiled, turning her head to face, him. Waiting for Jack to realise what she is saying.

Dawning on him, Jack smiled leaning over kissing her fully on the lips.

"In that case permission granted. But come back soon."

Sam phoned Pete to ask where he was, he was at their new home. She asked for the address getting into her car she drove straight there. Twenty minutes later, she arrived in the driveway, seeing Pete wait for her.

"Pete we need to talk."

"We do, did you your dad like me, what did he have to say about me?" Pete asked giving her a kiss and a cuddle.

"Erm right, I'm sorry I didn't call and ran out on you yesterday. My Dad has passed away..."

"Wait what, Sam why didn't you tell me I could have been there for you, I'm so sorry, what happened? Why didn't you call me?" Pete pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"I'm sorry it all happened so fast, but he died happy and as strange as it sounds im happy for him. Im not here to talk about my dad, please take a seat."

"Erm, I don't understand Sam, what you mean you're happy for him?" Pete questioned, sitting down on the steps nearby.

"It's a long story with my dad, anyway I'm here, because I want to call the wedding off..."

"Sam I completely understand, I'll phone them to postpone the wedding." Pete interrupted.

"No Pete, Im sorry but I don't want to postpone. I'm sorry Pete you are a great gut, it's just that I can't marry you..."

"Wait what, Sam what are you saying?" Pete shouted, pulling away from her, his face turning stern and confused.

"I'm sorry Pete, I can't marry you. I should never have let the relationship get this far. I am truly sorry, but my heart isn't fully in this relationship, I don't think, I ever have been... I love you, I do. but I'm just not in love with you."

"You're in love with someone else aren't you?" Pete shouted, not aggressively.

"I have been in love with someone yes, I was even before I met you. It's just. I couldn't do anything about it. My dad, he's done something for me, and it's allowed me to be in a relationship with him without any repercussions. Now I can, we can. Pete you have to understand, we never thought it was possible ever in our life time. I'm truly sorry."

"Your, in love with your boss, that General aren't you? It's him isn't it?"

"Yes Pete, I'm sorry."

"God, I wish this has something to do with your father. I guess,, I always knew, I could see it. You were worth the risk. I just thought when you said yes..." Pete looked down to his feet, trying to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry Pete."

"I'm sorry too Sam" Pete explained, looking at her.

"That's it." Sam replied.

"What do you want me to say Sam? You want me to say no, Get on my hands and knees and beg!" Pete shouted.

"God, God no I just thought you'd react differently." Sam said holding her hands up.

"Good bye Sam!" Pete stood up from the step walked over to the estate agents sign, stopping. He took the 'Sold' sticker off, ripping it up in half he walked away for good.

Sam sat there for a few seconds contemplating what just happened; she doesn't know what she expected from that brief conversation. She didn't think it would ever be this easy.

She got out her phone, called Jacks mobile number, to let him know she's okay. She looked around at the house, took a deep breath and walked away. Getting in her car she drove back to the SGC.

A few days later, Sam and Jack arrived along with Daniel and Teal'c to a cemetery. People gathered from all different walks of life, some from the SGC a select few of Tok'ra in disguise, military and civilians, gathered to the give General Jacob Carter the heroic send off he deserves.

Gathering around his Jacobs gasket they all listened to the priest deliver his service, Sam, Jack, general Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam's brother Mark; all said their speeches goodbye, celebrating Jacobs life, Leaving out his time at the SGC. The iconic gunfire, and bugle anthem while service men fold up the American flag that laid across his coffin, handling the expertly folded ceremonial triangle, to Sam. Another round of gunfire, before the crowds started to dissipate, select few momentarily staying to give their condolences; to both Sam and Mark.

Sam was the last to go, staying behind to have her private farewell, Jack stayed beside her, even though he couldn't hold her, couldn't cuddle her, he made sure he was never far and stood as close as possible, without suspicion. Daniel and Teal'c remained close as well, giving they're support.

"Dad, I miss you, I love you with all my heart, I'm proud and so happy you've found piece. The galaxy is safe, you will always be in my heart, thank you for your gift dad. Where ever you are, thank you so much. I love you dad." Sam cried.

She looked over to Jack telling him she is ready to go, walking towards, the remaining of her family, Daniel and Teal'c. Heading to the car all cuddling each other.

"Are you okay Carter." Jack asked squeezing her arm under the cover of Daniels.

"I will be, he had a got send off. I'll miss him dearly, I'm glad we still have each other, our little family."

"Indeed he will be missed." Teal'c stated.

"He will be, Sam and your right, we all have each other. We're SG-1." Daniel shouted.

"Carter, we're family always."

"Thanks guys. I'm looking forward to our trip tomorrow. We could all use the down time."

"Actually about that Jack, Me and Teal'c will be late by a few days, we are needed here for a while."

"Really what for, I haven't heard anything." Jack queried.

"Well there have been some new artefacts found at a new dig site in Egypt. Near the, er, Catharine's dig site, we got from Catharine's collection. General Hammond asked me to check them out, and I've asked Teal'c for some assistance." Daniel answered.

"Oh okay, let me know if you're able to make it, can you keep me updated, if you find anything." Jack said.

"Indeed O'Neill."

Getting into the car they headed, to O'Malley's where Jacobs wake is being held.

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
